


Not All Traumas are Obvious

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [614]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It feels wrong for her to watch him when he's not following his calling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 December 2016  
> Word Count: 197  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: It feels wrong for her to watch him when he's not following his calling.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This expanded role for Sr. Greta in the afterlife has become something of a fascination of mine. I love the idea that this fanatically staunch nun is able to be a guardian for people clearly tapped by Satan.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Respect all kinds of trauma, no matter how small or irrelevant it may seem to you... trauma is trauma. We all have it."_  
\-- J. Ekai

 

He hasn't been drawing for a few days. It feels wrong for her to watch him when he's not following his calling. No, he may not know that it is his calling, but some of the adults living with him know this. And she knows it, too. And all those chosen to fulfill an important destiny must have time away to rejuvenate and recuperate.

This feels different though. He is quiet and withdrawn, and she wants nothing more than to pull him into a comforting embrace. She has never harbored the maternal urges, having been chosen to do God's will at the tender age of five years old. She longs for a way to help him regain the sparkle in those dark, expressive eyes. Another part of her wishes to be seen by one of his grownups, to explain that he needs them in ways he can't yet express.

But all she is allowed to do is watch over him until such time as he is ready to return to normalcy again.


End file.
